


let's make a bet

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Anal Plug", Anal Plug, Day 27, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Rectal Dilator, Replaced Prompt, if you have an erection that lasts more than 4 hours visit your doctor, prompt 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #27: "Anal Plug"Dutch had been skeptical at first, and now he was regretting everything. A whole damn day with this thing up his ass… three hours, and he was losing his god given mind. It was rubbing him just right, and every time he moved it ground against his prostate, shot pleasure up his spine.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	let's make a bet

He’d never been this hard in his life, or hard for this long.

Dutch had been skeptical at first, and now he was regretting _everything._ A whole damn day with this thing up his ass… three hours, and he was losing his god given mind. It was rubbing him _just right,_ and every time he moved it ground against his prostate, shot pleasure up his spine. Already, he'd dripped and soaked through enough that he’d had to change his pants twice, and he felt awful for the girls having to do the laundry.

Already, he’d nearly buckled and gone to find Hosea three times. Struggled to his feet, wrapped his coat around himself to hide the obvious tent in his pants, only to regret it when he had to clutch the base of his cock to keep from coming and getting in trouble, the dilator pressing against his prostate with each step.

  
  


Finally, though, he’d had to give up, his bladder screaming, and made the agonizing walk out to relieve himself - and not in the way he wanted. And, it seemed, _everyone_ wanted his attention today - Mr. Smith, letting him know he’d be gone a few days on a hunting trip, Arthur asking if he was okay because he was red as beetroot, Miss Gaskill coming up to ask him the same.

By the time he made it to the trees, he had to slump against one to keep from collapsing to the ground. Barely managed to undo his pants with a shaking hand, took all he had not to stroke himself off but Hosea would _not_ be happy with him; he wouldn’t be mad, but he’d be _disappointed,_ and he _hated_ disappointing Hosea.

He barely managed to get his pants done back up, indulged himself with a single stroke that was almost enough to bring him to completion, then slumped against the tree with a groan, pressing his face against the bark.

  
  


“Alright Big Cat?”

Dutch could kill Hosea.

The man scared the _shit_ out of him, and jumping tore a squeak from his throat, the older man an abrupt line of heat against his back. He reached around, cradling his erection and Dutch _moaned,_ thrusting into his grip but the hold was there and gone before he could get any true friction, “No Dutch, remember the bet?”

“Damn the bet!” he hissed, or at least started to, as Hosea’s hand made its way into his pants,

“You sure about that?” he pressed against the flared base of the ‘rectal dilator’, and Dutch saw _stars,_ bucked into the air and howled, pounded his fist against the tree and went to his knees when the older man pulled off before he could reach his climax, shaking fit to fall apart.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this,” Hosea purred, running his fingers through Dutch’s hair, and though he could have killed him the younger man leaned into the touch tame as a house cat, digging his nails into his knees and making a groaning, wanting sound when the man pulled away, chasing the touch.

“Just a few more hours Dutch, you can do it.”

For Hosea? Dutch would pull down the moon itself.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to kill him while doing so, however.


End file.
